


The truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth

by jamesm97



Series: My 9-1-1 Fics [5]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Falling In Love, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Firefighters, Getting Together, Hospitals, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Team as Family, Truth Serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22169872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: Buck’s been back on the job for a grand total of six weeks and five days before he ends up back in the hospital yet again. In fairness it’s not his fault this time, well it wasn’t really his fault last time eitherOr Buck's exposed to Truth Serum at a lab fire and confessions happen!
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: My 9-1-1 Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615612
Comments: 16
Kudos: 533





	The truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this instead of sleeping it's now 6 am yay, Hope you guys like it.

Buck’s been back on the job for a grand total of six weeks and five days before he ends up back in the hospital yet again.

In fairness it’s not his fault this time, well it wasn’t really his fault last time either nobody thought a bomb would be detonated in the ladder truck and he’d get his leg crushed by the thing.

It was a fire, a simple fire, those seem to be few and far between in LA, it’s usually freaky shit, earthquakes, Tsunamis, overpasses crumbling, sinkholes, mudslides everything but a normal fire so the team had thought a small building fire wouldn’t be what injured a member of the team, it was exciting after the three solid weeks of non-stop medical calls they seemed to have.

The building they were searching was tiny it was three am, by the time a member of the public saw the fire the place was half gone already.

The team arrived on scene and quickly worked to put it out, the building being as small as it was it took twenty minutes, the structure was safe the crew quickly got to work on ensuring nobody was in the place.

It became clear that the place was a lab, the cause of the fire probably some lab equipment left on overnight and it caused a spark or something.

Bobby was checking the first floor with Hen and Chim, Buck had taken the second floor with Eddie, the crackling of the radio made Bobby pause and Eddie’s static-filled voice announcing ‘Bucks down’ made his blood run cold.

//////////////////////

“Jesus Chris how long does it take,” Eddie says for the hundredth time pacing up and down the hospital corridor, he goes on to say a few words in Spanish that the team is sure to mean expletives judging by the looks the Hispanic nurse behind the desk keeps shooting Eddie.

“They need to find out what gas Buck was hit with, no news is good news I guess, just let them do their jobs Eddie” Maddie tries to be supportive but she’s chewing her nails and has been since she got here she’s just as nervous as Eddie is.

“Cap’s tracking down the owner of the lab with Athena we’ll find out what the hell they were doing in that lab soon enough,” Hen tells them making Eddie feel a little bit better knowing somebodies going to be getting answers.

Another hour of Eddie pacing and Hens about to scream at the man to take a break and go get some fresh air when the Doctor comes walking down the hallway her eyes directly on Maddie.

“Maddie?” The Doctor says.

“Yeah is Buck okay?” 

“He’s awake and lucid, we’ve run every test we have to find out what gas your brother was exposed to and we’ve found out that it was a strain of Sodium thiopental, also known as Sodium Pentothal, it’s an uncommon strain we’ve never seen before but it is fading from his blood we took a sample when he first arrived and now and it’s leaving his system quite fast, we estimate the drug will be out of his system completely within sixteen hours roughly, which shouldn’t be the case for Sodium Pentothal it’s usually very fast-acting and leaves the system much quicker” 

“We think we know why,” Athena says coming behind the Doctor “The lab he was exposed to it in was owned by the military who admit to using Sodium Pentothal but aren’t at liberty to discuss what the hell they were using it for because it’s a matter of national security, but according to the head scientist it will fade without any health risks” 

“I just don’t know how the hell he could have been exposed to it he was wearing a mask” Maddie huffs shaking her head.

“Apparently this strain they’ve been using can be absorbed via the slightest bit of exposed skin,” Bobby tells her he looks pissed.

“Can we see him?” Eddie asks sick of this small talk and guessing he wants to see his friend.

“Yeah of course just before I tell you the room number you all need to be aware that whilst he’s awake and completely aware of everything he’s a little…”

“What? Tired? Moody? Singing and dancing?” Eddie practically snaps when he pauses and takes too long to spit it out.

“High, and I guess truthful they don’t call it Truth Serum for nothing,” She tells them trying to make light of the situation, the glare Eddie gives her makes her stop the small chuckle she was doing and mumbles out the room number.

“Truthful? The hell does that mean Buck’s the most truthful person we know, and he already has no filter, to begin with,” Chimney laughs as they all make their way down the hallway.

////////////

Buck beams as they all walk in the rather spacious room, his head moves slowly from where it was lolling against the pillow to stare right at them, he beams but then he gets this sad look in his eyes.

“I’ve been here for hours I thought you’d all left me here” he admits his words slurred and slightly drunk sounding, but his smile vanishes and is replaced with a frown that is so unlike Buck it makes Eddie's stomach curl.

“We’ve been kept in that hallway for near on two hours, stupid nurses wouldn’t tell us anything” Eddie practically growls out and Buck’s frowny face disappears as he looks at him and beams again.

“I knew you’d be out there, you always are” 

“How’d you feel?” Maddie asks walking to the other side of her brother and squeezing his hand.

“Kinda like I’m drunk and stoned all at the same time, remember when we ate those brownies at your graduation and then I got so wasted and it felt like I could feel the gravity around me? Kinda like that”

“That was a fun night” Maddie laughs.

“Not really, your boyfriend kissed me that night” 

“Jason? The guy I was with before I met Doug in college? Jason kissed you?” Maddie asks her voice getting higher and higher.

“You’re lucky I had sibling loyalty that dude was hot” Buck smirks looking to Maddie who just rolls her eyes at him.

“Oh. My. God. He’s truthful” Chimney practically shouts whilst everyone was having a major freak out about the fact that Buck just outing himself as Bi? His outburst succeeds in making Buck jump, Chim pushes his way so he’s had the foot of Buck’s bed “Buck what do you really think of me?” Chim asks an evil glint in his eye.

“Oh, come on” is shouted at Chimney from most of the people in the room accept from Buck who just answers the question over the shouts.

“You’re like the brother I never had, I wish it was you Maddie met first so she could have married you and you could have looked after her and had a bunch of little nieces and nephews running around by now, your very arrogant too but it’s okay I still love you,” Buck says and Chimney’s eyes go all glassy as he looks at Buck.

“I was expecting him to call me a loser or something he constantly teases me,” Chim says before launching himself on the bed and hugging Buck “Aww dude I love you too” 

“I think until this has worn off, we shouldn’t ask…” Eddie’s shushed by Athena who moves forward and smiles at Buck.

“What do you really think of my homemade chicken?” She questions and Eddie’s eyes widen if Buck answers this one correctly, he’s going to get shot because Eddie already knows the answer to that one.

“It’s a little dry, I like my skin much crispier too, but it’s okay the homemade gravy you make is heaven” 

“I knew he was lying the little….” Athena huffs out her words trailing off as she talks to herself a small smile is on her face, so Eddie thinks Buck’s got lucky.

“I’m sorry to do this but visiting hours are over so one person can stay but I’m going to have to ask the rest of you guys to leave,” A nurse says after opening the door she looks apologetic, Bobby nods to her and promises they’ll wrap it up.

“Do you want one of us to stay with you or do you just want to get some sleep?” Hen questions.

“Eddie, always Eddie” Buck sighs out cuddling into his blanket his eyelids drooping shut.

“The bromance is real with you two huh” Chim jokes, the team all say their goodbyes Buck waves, but his eyes are still shut.

“Do you know you’re telling the truth to everything your asked? Or is it like you’re not going to remember anything? I’m curious” Eddie wonders sitting down on the bed by Buck’s feet texting his Abuela to tell her Bucks fine.

“I know everything I’m saying and I try to stop the words coming out but it comes out anyway, it’s like it hurts to try and keep them in, and the wooziness I’m feeling is stopping me from caring about anything I say right now when it wears off I’m going to be so embarrassed” Buck giggles.

“Oh come on embarrassed you’re always honest about everything too honest sometimes” Eddie laughs, Buck’s always been an open book what you see if what you get he’d tell you something straight to your face even if it hurt you, it’s not because he enjoys people being hurt he’d just rather tell you the truth than lie to you about anything.

“You’d be surprised the secrets I keep,” Buck tells him and a flash of anger flashes across his face as he buries his head in the pillow.

The words “What secrets” are on the tip of his tongue but Buck’s eyes fly open and he asks about Chris.

“What about him?” Eddie frowns.

“Where is he?” Buck questions.

“It’s 6 am Buck he’s still probably asleep technically were supposed to be on shift for another 4 hours he’s still at my Abuela’s” Eddie frowned; Buck knew Chris was at his Abuela’s he dropped him off at the house when he picked Eddie up for work at 7 pm yesterday.

“Is that the time? Feels like I’ve been here for ages”

“I messaged Abuela to tell her I might be late picking him up because you were in hospital at 5 am and I got a call back at 5.01 with her frantically screaming at me down the phone in Spanish, she was going way too fast for even me to pick up everything and I’m a native I think I heard the words ‘Fucking idiot’ ‘Put her into an early grave’ ‘adopting you and wrapping you in cotton wool’ but don’t quote me on that” Eddie laughs, Buck’s looking at him with a massive smile on his face.

“You should smile more” Buck tells him and carries on at Eddie’s quizzical look. “It makes me happy when your happy and when you smile it makes Christopher smile and when Christopher’s smiling you smile at him smiling and then I smile at the both of you’s making each other smile, I just want you both to be happy”

“You make Chris and I smile when you smile too Buck” Eddie smiles grabbing his friends’ hand.

“No don’t do that” Buck whines pulling his hand out of Eddie's grip making the older man confused.

“What why?” Eddie asks frowning

“Because you don’t mean it the way I want you to mean it” 

“How do you want me to mean it?” He asks confused how much meaning can one friend put into holding their sick friends’ hand?

“I want you to mean it forever,” Buck says his eyes wet and he buries his face into the pillow again, he’s unable to see Eddie’s eyes widening as he finally realises what Buck was trying to say.

//////////

Buck falls asleep for nine hours he usually does after a shift anyway but when he wakes up it’s to the sound of Eddie and his Abuela arguing in quiet Spanish, Chris is curled up into Buck sound asleep, his arms practically holding on for dear life, no wonder Buck woke up feeling safe and wanted.

“Sorry,” Eddie says nodding to Chris when he sees Buck’s woken up. “He’s been here two hours wouldn’t stop holding your hand but you kept pulling away so he eventually just hopped up and snuggled into you, he said he can’t hurt you because you were hurt, he was away in minutes” Eddie laughs nervously rubbing the back of his neck with his hand, a habit he’s picked up from Buck.

“I always… want him close” Buck says a frown appearing on his forehead.

“The doctor says the stuff has worn off completely it left your system quicker than they thought it would they checked your blood an hour ago, said they can start on the discharge when you woke up” Eddie smiles.

“How are you feeling Mijo?” Abuela asks leaning forward to brush the hair off Buck’s forehead.

“Alright” Buck shrugs, Eddie looks at him frowning.

“Hey look at that I can lie again” Buck smiles at them and Eddie breathes a sigh of relief he thought Buck was being funny because of what he said “I actually feel like I’ve got the worst hangover of my life, or when you’ve made chilli” Buck laughs he can’t dodge the light smack his Abuela gives him because he’s in a small bed and he’s practically held in place by Chris still sound asleep across his torso.

“Speaking of Chilli, you need feeding cariño you're getting too skinny, and we need to make your tolerance for spice better if you’re going to be a part of this family” 

“I’ll start adding a bit of spice to my life up my tolerance for you, I’d hate to live without your cooking,” Buck tells her, and Eddie can tell it’s honesty.

“That wouldn’t happen I’d just make you a batch without spice,” She says smiling leaning forward and pinching his cheek Buck just beams at her.

“You didn’t do that for me” Eddie protests, “I told you I didn’t like my fajitas with any spice, and you told me to either eat them the way you’d cooked them or make my own” 

“Me Gusta más Buck” Abuela shrugged.

“I understood that” Buck beams his Spanish Duolingo lessons coming in handy. “I love you too, or if my translation is correct, ‘Te amo demasiado abuela”

“If you’re not married in two years your mine, I’m going to wrap you in cotton wool and make sure you don’t hurt yourself until I kick the bucket” She promises or rather warns.

“What if I am married?” Buck questions looking down when Chris snuggles into him more in his sleep.

“Then it’s their job to protect you,” She tells him both Eddie and Buck don’t miss the look she gives Eddie after she makes the statement.

////////////////  
They spent another five hours in the hospital the team all come and go, his Abuela takes Chris again for the night who practically clawed Buck up and refused to move until Eddie had promised Buck was staying at their house for a few days to which Buck had given him a funny look but the promise that he’d see him first thing tomorrow got him to leave.

“We should talk” are the words tumbling out of Eddie's mouth as soon as his front door is shut, Buck’s barely got three feet into the house before he turns and looks at him.

“About what?” 

“About what you said about wanting me to mean it forever?” 

“Forget about that I was high” Buck laughs walking to the couch.

“What did you mean?” Eddie continues.

“I’ve not a clue I was high man”

“Don’t give me that, just because you can lie again doesn’t mean you should when it comes to this, If I wanted to know and know for real I would have asked you when you had no choice but to tell me the truth, I didn’t want the first time you said that to me to be under the influence, I want you to tell me it if you mean it?” Eddie says the words leaving him in a rush, probably not making sense they’d been jumbling in his head since Buck first said something to him.

“I like you okay?” Buck says his voice no more than a whisper but they stop Eddie’s rambling all the same “I think I always have, I hated you from the moment I saw you because you were pretty and I didn’t want to be out to the team, but then I got close to you and I started loving you and I started loving your son like he was my own, I made the decision to sue the station and I thought I could go without speaking to you all but my decision to do that left me utterly miserable, seeing you still friends with Bosco, makes my blood boil, seeing the bruises on you after you still go to those fights makes me want to scream, so yeah I like you and I’ve tried to stop but I can’t but don’t worry it won’t make it weird between us, I can keep my feelings to myself I have since I met you” Buck says his voice leaving him in a huff as he finally makes it into the living room and sits heavily on the couch.

“If you think I don’t love you too then you’re an idiot,” Eddie tells him his voice louder than he intended it to be.

Buck’s head shoots up and his wet eyes lock with Buck’s own wet eyes as he asks a small but hopeful “Seriously?” 

“Well I mean I’m not under the influence of truth serum and I can lie so you’re just gonna have to trust me but of course I love you” Eddie smiles moving forward to grab Buck’s hand as he leans in-between the younger man’s legs. 

“How long?” Buck questions.

“I’m not sure really in the back of my mind you’ve always been there, I didn’t want to tell you about Shannon and I sleeping together because I didn’t want you to be disappointed but the more I look back I didn’t want to tell you because it felt wrong to be with her and not you, Abuela knows, of course, saw it before I did, teases me about you mercilessly, do you know she doesn’t call me ‘Edmundo’ or ‘Eddie’ anymore she calls me Evan and giggles” He rolls his eyes but Buck’s laughter is infectious and soon he’s laughing too.

“I’ve never been with a man before and I’m not sure how to, but what I do know is when I think of a future it’s with you, me you and Chris together, so if you’re willing to help me, give me time to work this out as we go I’m willing to try and be together” 

“We can go as fast or as slow as you want, as long as you promise to tell me if you ever think you can’t be with a man, the faster I know the faster we can try and save some of the friendship,” Buck says his face looks determined but his voice is small and weak.

“If I’ being honest with myself I don’t see that ever happening,” Eddie tells him finally closing the distance to fit their lips together.

**Author's Note:**

> Drop me a comment or a prompt for Eddie/Buck if anyone wants a fic written or any idea's for me


End file.
